Trigun: The Demon Tsunami
by Eyes of the Dragon
Summary: Wolfwood returns from the dead to tell Vash of an Imitator taking his place! How will vash save the people? Read+Review


Trigun: All is Forgiven  
  
Vash and Meryl stood on the porch of their new home, which sat on the end of I.R. town, a town of friendly people. They stood there, looking up at the night sky, counting the stars.  
  
"You know, My mom told me, at the wedding, that every star in the sky is a friendly soul" Meryl mentioned.  
  
"Hey, you think Wolfwood is up there?" she asked in a calm, soft, voice.  
  
"I'm sure he is… wonder if Knives will be up there too" Vash asked, closing his eye's, remembering the lethal battle between him and Knives, right down to the very end.  
  
"I'm sure he to, is up there, somewhere" Meryl replied.  
  
"We should get some sleep, we got the whole day tomorrow!" Meryl said walking into their home.  
  
Vash scratched the back of his head in confusion, "don't you work for that insurance agency?" he asked.  
  
"Oh no, not anymore, I quit, They couldn't handle the fact that I married the Humanoid Typhoon, there was so many people who had a problem with that, that I couldn't take it anymore!, they drove me nuts!" Meryl complained.  
  
"I didn't know that, well at least you quit, you didn't get fired!" Vash replied.  
  
"Meryl stopped for a second in a bit of shock, "well… I did get fired, but just to let you know it was all you're fault in the first place" she complained again.  
  
Vash smiled a bit, and decided to turn in too, following Meryl into the house.  
  
The next day, They were awake, eating a breakfast that Meryl prepared (Vash can't cook for @#$%), when there was a hard pounding on the door.  
  
"Ok Ok, god, who would knock on our door in the morning?" she complained once more.  
  
She opened the door, revealing a woman taller than her, with brown hair, and great big, blue eyes.  
  
"Hello!" she said in a friendly voice.  
  
"Hello!" responded Vash in almost the same fashion.  
  
"Millie, what are you doing here? Meryl asked, confused by her arrival.  
  
"Well since they fired you, I got you're job!" She responded happily.  
  
Meryl was somewhat taken back by her response "You got my job?!" she asked.  
  
"They said that because you left, I could do you're job, I'm here because they say there's a new criminal who destroyed all of Warrens city" Millie spoke.  
  
"All of Warrens City?!" Vash said, shocked by the statistics.  
  
They all stood outside in shock, vash's memories came back to him, from the time of the July incident to the point where Knives died. However that wasn't all that happened. He could hear footsteps coming to his front porch.  
  
"Someone's coming!" he yelled out, over to Millie and Meryl, who were still discussing about Warrens City.  
  
The footsteps came closer. Vash stared at the man In shock, Followed by Meryl whose jaw dropped, Millie in tears, as Nicholas D. Wolfwood had returned, taking off his shades, giving a simple wave.  
  
"You're… Alive, I can't believe it!" Vash said.  
  
"No hugs now!" he said, but it was too late. Millie was crying on his shoulder, squeezing the life out of him.   
  
"OhmygodIcantbeleveyoufinalycamebackIthoughyouweredead" She quickly rambled.  
  
She stopped and stared at his face for a minute, then slapped him a few times.  
  
"How could you do that for so long, why did you go away, leaving me to wait!" she sobbed.  
  
"Well I don't know, the last thing I remember was wishing Vash's wish, of actual peace and happiness, next thing I know I was in the church, For a second I thought I was dead, maybe god heard my prayers after all, who knows" he speeched.  
  
Millie began to cry, as Vash and Meryl watched.  
  
The very night, they ate a dinner together, Wolfwood telling his tale of his travels from the church to I.R. town.  
  
Millie, and Meryl went to sleep, Vash stayed awake, looking out the window, accompanied by Wolfwood.  
  
"You know Wolfwood" Vash mentioned, "You helped me defeat Knives, that year ago"  
  
"Hey, sorry I missed you're wedding, but am I really that Inspirational?"  
  
"I just… It took one more death for me to bring peace, I wonder I that was the right thing to do" Vash said, looking down.  
  
"Vash, you had to in the end… All is Forgiven. Besides, I need you for a mission of long extent" He said with a somewhat mischievous look.  
  
"You must have spawned a fan club while I was gone, but there's a Vash the Stampede intimitation, all we know is that he wears a white coat, has brown hair, and good marksmanship, just like you" Wolfwood explained.  
  
"He calls himself, the Demon Tsunami!".  
  
Well that wraps it up for now, Will Vash find this "Demon Tsunami"? We'll only know next chapter, Because I'm tired after staying up till 4:50 in the morning getting no sleep. You know what I mean. Anyway I think it's a good start right after the first Trigun series, and I definitely hope to read you're reviews. Till next chapter! 


End file.
